COMO ME SENTÍ
by Sweet.14
Summary: Pensamientos de Ranma durante los episodios Ova 7 y 8. Espero que les guste. ADVERTENCIA: Mi ortografia es horrible


**COMO ME SENTÍ…**

Esolo pensar que Akane quería a alguien más me podía de una manera triste y al mismo tiempo furiosa. El saber que Yo no era aquel que ocupaba sus sentimientos, que amaba a otro me asia sentir un idiota, un cobarde y sobretodo un miedoso. Un idiota por no abre podido compartir los momentos que tenia raras veces a solas con ella, un cobarde por no admitirlo frente a ella y frente a todos que la amaba más que a mi vida, un miedoso por temer la reacción tendría al saber que no era correspondido si esque alguna vez se lo decía.

Vine aquí a este lugar tan extraño. Porque estaba preocupado por ti tonta, si tonta por irte solo porque te fastidie un poco si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que es la única manera de tener tu atención. Pero me sorprendí al saber que conocías a alguien que vivía a aquí y me enfurecí al saber que le habías cocinado, yo era él único que tenia que probar tus comidas era malas pero al menos solo las hacías para mi. Aunque eso no te lo diría en la cara porque de seguro me prepararías mucha más y también porque nuestros padres nos casarían inmediatamente; a mi no me molesta la idea pero como puedo saber si a ti si? No quisiera que este atada junto a mi por un acuerdo entre familias sino por tu propia decisión sin embargo en estos momentos soy muy egoísta al querer que eso suceda en verdad.

Por esa razón corri no, hui esa es la palabra mi cerebro y corazón no podían aceptarlo. Ya cuando estaba lejos muy lejos de ti grite, grite como nunca y no me molestaba y me aliviava de alguna forma de que estuviera solo en ese lugar aunque ironicamnete me gustaria que lo hubieras escuchado para saber tu respuesta.

~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Cuando me enfrente al desgraciado estaba lleno de ira, el saber que se te estaba declarando y tu no hacias nada me puso de una marera de que no sabia como describirla, había tantos sentimientos y emociones dentro de mi que no sabia por cual guiarme estaba el odio, el miedo, los celos, la ira, el amor y la impotencia pero el que más resaltaba era la envidia. Envidia por aquel sujeto que pudo atreverse a declararce sin tener miedo, sin temer algún rechazo. Algo que siempre rondaba en mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en declararme.

Quise pelear con él, para demostrarte Akane que no te convenia debías estar con alguien fuerte que te protega, debías estar con alguien valiente que no tema luchar por ti, debías de estar conmigo. Acaso con esto te mostraría que yo soy mucho mejor que él?, que por esa razón debias permanecer a mi lado?, creo que era algo que mi cerebro y corazón me decían porque ambos no querían aceptar una verdad.

Pero Akane porque lo defendiste, ya iba por el golpe final no será que tu en verdad… t-uuu enverdad… lo amas?

Eso me dolio más que cualquier golpe que haya recibido en toda mi vida, sentía mis piernas flaquear, sentía que iba a caerme de rodillas, sentía… que iba a llorar. Que absurdo lso hombre no lloran, los Saotome no lloran, yo no lloro pero porque siento que mi vista esta borrosa. No puedo¡ dejar que me veas asi, tan humillado, un perdedor porque eso es lo que era sentía que esta batalla la que más importaga estaba perdida, sumamente perdida. Que debía decirte, si me ves con esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gusta mirar que dicen no le habas daño, pero esa mirada era diferente a la que me dabas a mi, a Ryoga cuando lo defendias, a cualquier otra persona que necesitaba tu ayuda.

Las palabras no ssalian de mi boca, solo pude decir lo más rápido y coherente que dijo mi cerebro. Despues me aleje, no se que habrá pasado y no quiero saber. De seguro le estaras curando las heridas, mimandolo, incluso asta lo besarías. Las lagrimas salían pero ya no quería pararlas, celos, odio, rencor, miedo, impotencia, envidia, anelo y muchas más cosas venían por mi corazón, pensaba en los momentos que pasamos juntos claro que ya no ocuririan jajaja, ya me imaginaba como reaccionarían nuestros padres al saber esto. Posiblemente tu padre se molestria conmigo por no haber podido apreciarte pero te dejaría ser feliz, auqnue una parte de mi deseaba que se opusiera a toda costa; mi padre me veria ocn decepcion diría unas cuantas cosas pero al final tanbien dejaría el compromiso si estra con el te hacia feliz, de sueguro nos iríamos de tu casa a cualquier otro lugar, pero nyo no me iria seria un masoquista al querer verte cuando tu quieres a alguien más.

Miles de pensamientos junto con recuerdos chocaban mi cabeza.

No se como llegue aquí, esta todo oscuro de seguro cai y me golpee la cabeza pero ya no importa, quiero desaparecer no quiero sentir esta tristeza que esta cada vez más expandiendoce en mi corazón, y estoy seguro de que nadie esta aquí. Haci que sigo llorando como un niño.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero oigo un ruido. Era Ryoga, que era ese enorme ruido y esa… es la voz de Akane¡, si que me viera empece a escuahr su conversación mientrs no se como Ryoga consiguió una tetera y una estufa para calentar agua, y el viejo sacaba una pantalla.

Despues de escuchar todo eso habre malinterpretado la reacción que tuvo al defender a ese chico?, quizá no l defendió por amor sino porque su vida estaba en peligro. Pero dejando de eso un laf¿do no puedo permitir que ella haga algo tan peligroso y aquí esta denuevo Ryoga fastidiándome jalándome la trenza.

Pero que esta diciendo¡ que Akane me olvido eso no es posibles eso no… pero me duele el pecho, que el estaba cerca cuando ocurrio todo entonces el es testigo de que lo que oí una parte de mi se negaga aceptarlo pero con lo que dijo me hizo sentir agonía y entre en un estado de shock por un momento pero este idiota no se puede callar porque… dice algo de lo que ya estpy enterado, entonces la posibilidad que pensé era una equivocación, entonce todo era verdad, yo cada vez me estoy desesperando más.

Pero que dice, que la amara y no importa a quien ame aunque su amor no sea correspondido. Ciertamente le tenia mucha envidia a Ryoga el no temia expresar sus sentimientos y si se lo proponía el mismo se podía declarar; sin embargo le siento admiración ya que la protejera no importa lo que pase claro que también aria eso pero el dolor que siento…

Voy detrás de Ryoga no quiero estra fuera de este asunto, Ryoga le esta gritando a aquel viejo pero es momento de ponerse serios Akane puede correr peligro esa baka ase cosas sin sentido después le preguntare claramente lo que siente ella y lo que siente él aunque esa respuesta me duela y me destruya.

Ciertamente esto es muy diferente a lo que me esperaba, DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACO ESTOS DISFRACES como si no fuera suficiente el transformarme en mujer, me moriría Si Akane me viera ocn esto aunque creo que no soy el único.

De pronto ese moustro empezó a atacarnos, seguro vio que los disfraces eran falsos estúpida idea. Tengo que darme prisa y esquivar, Akaneeres tu mira que vestirse de chico esta baka, porque recuerdo lo que me dijo Ryoga que no importa a quien ame. Que respuesta más estudida me doy a mi mismo, Akane te juro que siempre te protegeré no importas si me amas a mi o a cualquier otro yo…yo siempre te amare desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por eso tengo que hacer esto.

Rapidamente me voy a lago, esta decido AKANE ES MI PROIMETIDA por eso are lo que tenga que hacer. Aunque realmente odio portarme como una chica. Eso me asusto apareció de repente esa cabeza, pero AKAEN BAKA que crees que ases colgada. Veo como corren a salvarla al lago yo también ire pero estoy algo lejos. Akane boba.

Veo como te empieza a subir a la superficie al menos ya estas a salvo, pero como se le ocurre desmayarce en estos momentos. Voy rápido y los dejos ya afuera. Akane estas despertando, que yo te salve? Recibi ayuda pero yo siempre te salvaría no importa la situación boba, pero el viejo rompió el momento al parcer ese tal Shinnosuke ya se havia recuperado.

Al parecer los problemas no terminan, devo encargarme de esto Akane no puede acerlo sola Y Shinnosuke lo dudo, esto es mayo a lo qu eme enfrentado no se que pasara asi que solo le pude decir lo que me vino a la mente.

"_**Shinnosuke, Akane queda en tus manos" **_realmente no se por que razpn lo dije, tal vez porque no regresaría de ahí o porque Akane se quedaría con quien ama realmente, sea lo que sea será lo mejor para ustedes Akane y Shinnosuke, es cierto no tengo tanta fuerza y menos estando como chica pero es por el bien de ambos, por la felicidad de Akane y si algo llegara a pasarme dejaría de sufrir.

Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero ella ella acaso SE A AUITADO LA CAMISA SERA IDIOTA, no ve que hay puros hombres y poruqe viene no ve que esta en peligro, pero… eso es AGUA CALIENTE¡. PERO QUE RAYOS SE LE OCURRE A AKANE MIRA QUE SALTAR A LA BOCA DEL DRAGON, menos mal reaccione a tiempo.

Despues de entender del porque Akane no quería que peleara con Shinnosuke estaba mejor, Akane le devia su vida y auqnue odie admitirlo le estaba agradecido por aberla salvado de niña, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque Ryoga se desquito conmigo.

Por fin era ora de irnos de ese raro lugar, eme sentía más tranquilo al saber que Akane no amaba a Shinnosuke, auqneu estaba agotado tanto física como psicologicamnete, después de tener aquella batalla con el Dragon y esa batalla con mi mismo y mis sentimientos; auqne creo que ayudo estoy más consiente de que alguien puede llevársela de mi lado.

Pero para que eso suceda tendrá una feros batalla conmigo no dejare a Akane tan fácilmente, peor por ahora que ya paso el peligro quiero ir a casa junto con Akane, no quieor imaginar las preguntas que nos aran al llegar, aaaaaaa nno tengo ganas de hacer nada solo descanzar. Pero antes quiero intentar algo tal vez me cueste un insulto o un golpe pero si no me arriesgo nunca lo sabre. Siento mi cara caliente y espero que no me suden las manos, okey Ranma tu puedes ella esta detrás de ti asi que no vera tu expresión bueno, es solo estirar la mano porque no dejo de temblar, no encuentro su mano no se habrá dado cuenta?, solola estirae un poco más solo un poco más, creo que no la tomara bueno al menos lo intente de seguro se burlara ya devo quitarla peor porque no me responde la mano me sigue temblando. Estaba apunto de sacarla pero siento una mano más pequeña suave y calida. Acaso… si me ash tenido preocupado peor con ese tono de voz es imposible enogarme contigo, no pueod voltear mi cara, me siento muy rigido y tenso pero raramente también me siento muy comodo, será que podre ir en todo el camino asta casa asi de la mano con ella?, que porque no te hablo eres tonta, si una palabra sale de mi boca seria un trabalenguas, no puedo decir nada por lo menos nada que se entienda, solo quiero quedarme asi. Genial se esta empezando a molestar pero en verdad no se que decir, solo sientoqeu mi corazón late rápidamente.

Tal vez ahora no soy lo suficientemente valiente como expresarte mis sentimientos, pero Akane te juro que

Algún día… sabras lo que siento pro ti


End file.
